justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
99 Luftballons
|artist = (Rutschen Planeten) |tvfilm = |year = 1983 (Original) 2013 (Cover) |difficulty = Easy |effort = Moderate (JDU) |nogm = 4 each |dg = / |mode = Duet |mc = |pc = / to / |gc = Dirty Green/Lavender |lc = Light Blue |pictos = 83 |kcal = 12.9 |dura = 3:52 |nowc = Luftballons |audio = |perf = Aïïe Kmessabeb (P1) Shirley Henault (P2) |from = album }}" " by (covered by Dora Bondyhttps://youtu.be/UTuuJxjitnc?t=1417 under the name Rutschen Planeten in-game) is featured on , , and . Appearance of the Dancers The coaches are a pair of dancers, who have paint-like effect on them. They both have thin yellow outlines. P1 P1 '''is a man with short fluffy hair and black glasses. He wears a brownish orange polo shirt with a black tie, a red vest with a black patch on his left chest, a pair of grey pants with a black belt, and black shoes. P2 '''P2 is a woman with brown hair in a shoulder length. She wears a red headband on her head, with a bow on the right side. She also wears a red sleeveless top, a light blue skirt with suspenders on the front, a red belt tied on her waist, red socks and brownish orange short heels. At beginning and part of the ending of the routine, the dancers are in shades of grey-blue and their outlines colored are grey-blue. Their outlines also have different effects in random parts of the routine, either with scribbled pencil-like effect or a rainbow scribbled pencil-like effect. Luftballons coach 1 big.png|P1 Luftballons coach 2 big.png|P2 Background The background is styled like water paintings and crayon drawings. It features stars, small planets and balloons with strings attached in different colors. At the beginning of the routine, the background is blue while the dancers were carried by a yellow circular outline to the center of the background. Two balloons, red and blue, appear to float close to the dancer before popping, with the dancers gaining their colors. Prior to the verses, balloons were present in the background, with the balloons pulsing to the beat and slowly floating around. During the verses, the background turns orange, with balloons flying to the center and shrinking. Colored lines line up around the dancers. At the ending of the routine, the background switches back to blue, with the balloons on the side. The stringless balloons appear again but float upwards instead of popping. The routine ends with the same yellow circular outline appearing around the dancer, descending below with the balloons. 99 Luftballons (Background) Gold Moves There are 4 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Moves 1 and 3: Turn face to face with your partner while jumping. Gold Moves 2 and 4: Turn back to back with your partner while jumping. Luftballons gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1 and 3 Luftballons_gm_1.gif|Gold Moves 1 and 3 in-game Luftballons gm 2.png|Gold Moves 2 and 4 Luftballons_gm_2.gif|Gold Moves 2 and 4 in-game Dance Quest 99 Luftballons appears in the following Dance Quest maps: *Lily of the Valley Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *All Songs A-E Trivia General *''99 Luftballons'' is one of two German-language songs in the series. The other is Moskau. **Coincidentally, both of these songs are covered in-game, and are featured in the same game. *''99 Luftballons'' is the first song in the main series with the title starting with a number. Routine *On Just Dance 2014, the following highlighting errors can be found in the lyrics: **With the exception of "schickte" from the line "Darum schickte ein General" and "99" from the last time "99 luftballons" is sung, all words that do not end a line are highlighted quickly, even if they are more than one syllable. **In the line "Hast du etwas Zeit für mich", the "m" of "mich" is highlighted with "für". **In the line "Dann singe ich ein Lied für dich", the "d" of "dich" is highlighted with "für". This happens both times the line is sung. **The line "Heilt man für UfOs aus dem All" is highlighted as "Heilt /man /für U/fOs a/us d/em A/ll". **In the line "Jeder war ein großer Krieger", the "K" of "Krieger" is highlighted with "großer". **The line "Hielten sich für Captain Kirk" is highlighted as "Hielten /sich /für C/aptain K/irk". **In the line "Das gab ein großes Feuerwerk", the "F" of "Feuerwerk" is highlighted with "großes". **The line "Und fühlten sich gleich angemacht" is highlighted as "Und /fühlten s/ich g/leich a/ngemacht". **The line "Hielten sich für schlaue Leute" is highlighted as "Hielten /sich /für s/chlaue L/eute". **The line "Mann wer hätte das gedacht" is highlighted as "Mann /wer /hätte d/as g/edacht". **The line "Ließen keinen Platz für Sieger" is highlighted as "Ließen k/einen P/latz f/ür S/ieger". **In the line "Seh die Welt in Trümmern liegen", the "l" of "liegen" is highlighted with "Trümmern". *In , s preview music has been changed; it originally only featured beats, but now it has been changed to feature music from the chorus. *The avatar has a hot pink outline and turquoise bowtie instead of a yellow outline and a black bowtie. *In the version of the album coach, the paint effect on the coaches were cleaner and P1's bowtie is blue instead of black. *The last pictogram in the routine has an error: the colors are reversed. *This routine is affected by a glitch: when it appears in the Recommended section, the menu icon for We Can’t Stop is used instead of the correct one.https://youtu.be/iX7XFMTJ6GE?t=66 Gallery Game Files Luftballons cover generic.png|''99 Luftballons'' Luftballons cover albumcoach.tga.png| album coach Luftballons Cover AlbumCoach.png| album coach luftballons cover albumbkg.png| album background Luftballons banner bkg.png| menu banner Luftballons map bkg.png| map background Luftballons cover@2x.jpg| cover Luftballons cover 1024.png| cover Luftballons p1 jd2014 ava.png|P1 s avatar on Luftballons p1 jd2015 ava.png|P1 s avatar Luftballons p1 golden ava.png|P1 s golden avatar Luftballons p1 diamond ava.png|P1 s diamond avatar Luftballons pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots Luftballons jd2014 menu.png|''99 Luftballons'' ion the menu Luftballons routinemenu.png| routine selection screen Luftballons jd2014 coachmenu wii.png| coach selection screen (Controller) Luftballons_jd2014_coachmenu_xboxone.png| coach selection screen (Camera) Luftballons_jd2014_score_p1.png| scoring screen (P1) luftballons jd2018 menu.png|''99 Luftballons'' on the menu luftballons jd2018 load.png| loading screen luftballons jd2018 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen Others 99LufballonsPictogramError.png|Pictogram error Videos Official Audio Nena - 99 Luftballons 99 Luftbaloons (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teaser 99 Luftballons - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Just Dance 2014 - 99 Luftballons - 5 Stars 99 Luftballons - Just Dance Now 99 Luftballons - Rutschen Planeten - Just Dance Unlimited Just dance 2017 99 Luftballons 2 players SUPERSTAR Just Dance 2018 (Unlimited) 99 Luftballons Танец Just Dance® 2019 (Unlimited) - 99 Luftballons by Rutschen Planeten (PS Move) References Site Navigation de:99 Luftballons it:99 Luftballons tr:99 Luftballons es:99 Luftballons Category:Songs Category:1980s Category:German Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Rock Songs Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Easy Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now Category:Covered Category:Songs by Steve Ouimette